


Storm Counting

by blackwyvern



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, No real ship but Kustard if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwyvern/pseuds/blackwyvern
Summary: The sun isn't the only weather Red needed to adjust to.





	Storm Counting

The first sign had been the wind picking up from the light breeze it'd had most of the day. It turned into sharp damp gusts blowing all the leaves on the trees around the house to their silver backsides. The clouds had followed shortly after, darkening swells moving across the horizon to blot out the evening sun and then...

Halfway through dinner the first flash came, followed by a pattering hiss rising from the roof above them. Red had leapt from his chair, throwing it to the ground with a clatter, an attack summoned above him and aimed at the ceiling.

Both Sans and Papyrus stared for half a moment. Watching Red, one eye-light blazing, his magic crackling before their minds caught up with them.

"It's okay Red," Sans said, he made to stand only for Red to jump back, an attack, not fired but leveled threateningly in Sans' direction. Sans held up his hands placatingly, "Easy!"

"I forgot," Papyrus said, going back to plating several vegetables and some chicken he'd cooked for dinner, "That this is your first thunderstorm. I should have explained when I was watching the weather earlier."

Red blinked, "Th-thunderstorm?" He knew what that was, in theory. He'd read human books growing up, of course, back in his home dimension. But those times were distant and reading about weather on the surface was far different then experiencing it. Certainly the first sunrise he'd seen had outlived all his imagined expectations.

So too, would storms, he supposed dully. Dismissing his attacks he still stared warily at the ceiling. "It's that noisy?" He muttered quietly. Another flash had passed and now there was a distant but loud crack of thunder following it and the rain continued to beat upon roof above them with such force he wondered how it wouldn't collapse.

It sounded no less then a barrage of monster bullets too numerous to ever dodge.

Sighing with relief Sans said, "Yeah, kept me up the first time it happened all night thinking the roof would cave in."

Red felt the creep of a flush as those had been his exact thoughts, "Heh, yeah..." He picked up the chair from the floor, sitting down again. Sans too resumed his seat and they ate with mild chatter about the day. Though Red kept pausing, staring up at the ceiling above them, fascinated and horrified all at once.

***

It was several hours later. Sans had turned in for the night, as had Papyrus, though most likely he was reading as like Red's lost younger brother, Papyrus didn't seem to sleep much. Red was lying awake in his room. Here on the second floor the rain seemed twice as loud as it had downstairs. The covers were pulled over his mouth, nasal cavity and eyes peeking out, his eye-lights blown wide.

There was a slight tap at his door and Red jumped, his bones rattling in surprise. He coughed, sitting up and regaining his composure he called, "Come in." And hoped it didn't sound too out of breath.

Sans opened the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him, "Thought you'd like some company."

Shrugging Red said, "Nah, wh-why would you think that?"

"Oh okay, I won't _rain_ on your parade then."

He made to leave and Red threw up a hand, "W-wait!"

Stopping Sans returned to the beside, motioning Red to scoot over, he laid down, wrapping himself in a spare blanket. The lighting flash came again, illuminating the back of the balcony door blinds, and Sans began to count, "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three-" He made it all the way to ten before the crack of thunder came, "See," He said by way of explanation, "It's moving further away."

"You can tell that by counting?" Red asked confused.

"Yep, you count the time between the lighting flash and the thunder. That tells you how far away it is."

"Oh," Red nodded, "Cuz light travels faster then the sound."

Nodding they both started counting at the next flash, stopping this time at twenty, "It's moving pretty fast," Red said quietly, settling comfortably back on his pillow. "You don't have to stay," He said softly but his only response was an obviously fake snore from Sans.

Rolling his eye-lights Red felt his sockets begin to droop even as he started the next count, "One Mississippi-"


End file.
